Nakamura Rio dan Seorang Berandalan yang Jenius
by Azusanyan-chan
Summary: Ada kalanya benci menjadi suka?
Tittle : Nakamura Rio dan Seorang Berandalan yang Jenius

Pairing : Karuri

Genre : Romance, Crime

Rated : T

(Yahoo~ pertama kali bikin genre crime '-' mungkin nanti enggak seberapa masuk genre crimenya.. jadi... jangan salahkan aku kalo yang ada malah romance dan crimenya nggak keliatan ato bahkan mungkin hanya seperti angin lewat(?) pokoknya gitu lah.. AKu masih pemula btw... jadi, kalo ada kesalahan atau ada yang enggak pas langsung kasih tau aja biar enggak ada yang nganjel dihati(?) yaudah pokoknya gitu.. selamat membaca~)

"Nakamura, kita terjebak disini."

"He, apa kau serius, Asano-san? Lalu, bagaimana dengan penjahat itu? Apa kita akan membiarkannya lolos begitu saja?"

"Mungkin untuk saat ini kita harus menyerah lagi. Hahh… padahal sudah tinggal satu langkah lagi kita dapat menangkapnya. Urusan dengan keparat itu kita bisa selesaikan nanti, sekarang kita harus pikirkan cara agar kita bisa keluar dari sini terlebih dahulu."

"Kau benar."

Kesunyian kini mendatangi mereka. Tidak ada topik pembicaraan. Bingung harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana sementara air semakin lama semakin merendam ruangan ini.

Dingin.

Rio merasakan kakinya yang terendam air kurang lebih semata kaki. Rio dan Asano terkunci disuatu tempat. Di suatu tempat yang merupakan jebakan dari seorang Akabane Karma. Ia adalah buronan. Buronan yang sedang mereka incar. Rio dan Asano adalah agen FBI yang cukup dipercayai untuk melaksanakan misi ini. Tetapi, bagaimana pun juga Karma tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Lewat sini." Seketika lamunan Rio buyar saat tiba-tiba Asano menarik pergelangan Rio menuju jalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Mereka berjalan menjauhi tempat itu dan menuju ke tempat dimana mobil mereka diparkirkan.

Hening. Itu lagi yang terjadi diantara mereka. Rio sudah bosan dengan keadaan seperti ini, tetapi … persis seperti kejadian tadi pagi. Tidak ada topik yang bisa dibahas. Lagi-lagi Rio hanya bisa diam pasrah menunggu sampai seseorang yang sedang mengemudi disampingnya itu memulai pembicaraan duluan.

Kedua orang itu –Asano dan Rio. Mereka sudah kembali ke markas mereka. Perasaan kecewa yang mereka dapat hari ini.

.

.

Tak jauh dari rumahnya, Rio sedang berjalan-jalan mencari udara segar untuk menghilangkan beban yang kini ada pikirannya.

Rio tidak habis pikir dengan buronan yang sedang menjadi target dari misinya itu. Akabane Karma. Rio terus saja memikirkan seorang bernama Karma itu. Ia tidak habis pikir mengapa orang yang sewaktu di sekolah menengah itu terkenal sebagai siswa yang jenius, kini malah menjadi seorang buronan terkenal. Ya, Rio juga mendengar dia adalah berandalan di sekolahnya. Tapi, jika Rio menjadi seorang berandalan yang jenius seperti itu, ia akan lebih memilih untuk memperbaiki sikapnya.

"Tadaa…"

Deg.

Jantung Rio berasa mau copot. Seseorang tengah menutup kedua matanya.

Tunggu dulu, suara itu… berasa tidak asing bagi Rio.

"K-karma?!" Rio segera melepaskan tangan orang yang tadi menutup kedua matanya. Dan matanya kini membulat saat melihat sosok yang kini berada di depannya itu –Akabane Karma.

"Hee, apa? Sebegitu terkejutnya kah? Apa wajahku terlalu ganteng sampai-sampai kau menatapku seperti itu?" Ucap seorang bernama Karma itu sambil menyeringai dan melihat kearah Rio.

Rio yang dilihat hanya menatap balik kearah pemuda itu. Ntah mengapa wajah Rio memerah. Dan kini kian memerah seiring berjalannya waktu. Cepat-cepat ia menyadarkan dirinya yang sedang hanyut oleh pesona Karma(?) dan berusaha mencari topik lain untuk menyelamatkan harga dirinya yang sangat berharga yang sedang dipermainkan oleh seorang Akabane Karma.

'Sialan.' Batin Rio.

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Dan kenapa kau bisa ada disini dan muncul dihadapanku? Apa kau mau cari mati? Haruskah aku menghubungi partnerku –Asano atau aku yang harus menangkapmu seorang diri?" Jawab Rio dengan percaya diri.

"Boleh. Tangkap aku kalau bisa." Pemuda itu kembali menyeringai dan langsung lari meninggalkan Rio setelah sebelumnnya ia merebut ponsel milik Rio yang sedang digenggam oleh sang pemilik tersebut.

"Hei berhenti! Kembalikan ponsel milikku!"

"Kubilang 'tangkap aku kalau bisa'. "

"Tunggu! Kau berlari terlalu cepat!"

"Memang sengaja. Orang bodoh mana yang akan berlari dengan pelan saat dirinya sedang dikejar. Atau.. kau yang bodoh?"

Rio menggeram kesal dan masih berlari mengejar Karma yang sudah berada jauh didepan. Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara Rio dan Karma.

.

.

Melihat orang yang sedang mengejarnya kini sedang berhenti karena kelelahan ia pun ikut berhenti. Gallery ponsel itu dibuka oleh Karma. Karma melihat satu per satu foto yang ada didalam gallery itu. Nampaklah foto-foto Rio mulai dari yang paling aib dan sampai yang paling cantik.

Completed.

Karma selesai mengirim semua foto Rio ke ponsel miliknya sendiri.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang ia lakukan dengan ponselku?" Rio bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri yang masih kehabisan nafas karena tadi harus mengejar orang yang dianggapnya tidak waras itu.

'Dia.. tersenyum?'


End file.
